East Ardougne
Tree Gnome Village |east = Witchaven }} East Ardougne (pronounced ɑrdɔɪn; "Arr-doyn") is the eastern of the two districts that form Ardougne, the capital of Kandarin. It is in the members area of Gielinor. Its neighbour, West Ardougne, governed by King Tyras, is closed off to the general public because of a plague affecting the inhabitants, but players may gain access by finishing parts of the Plague City quest. East Ardougne is most known for its wealth, zoo and the theft-stricken marketplace. East Ardougne is currently governed by King Lathas. History Not much is known about the history of East Ardougne and West Ardougne, but we do know about the Battle of Ardougne. It started with the warlord and Mahjarrat, Hazeel coming back from rebelling against Zaros and becoming the warlord and leader of most of Kandarin and the Ardougne area. He stayed as leader of the area until later when he was challenged and fought by Sir Ceril Carnillean's distant ancestor. He was then though defeated and slain by the ancestor. This ancestor later built his mansion over Hazeel's grave in East Ardougne. After all this, the city grew and became a very wealthy city in Gielinor. Millennia later, you can side with Hazeel and resurrect him in the Hazeel Cult quest. But, you can also help the Carnilleans and fight against them (you can't fight any of them in the quest except a level 13). This is about all that is known about the history of the city of Ardougne and the Kingdom of Kandarin. King Ulthas originally ruled Ardougne, but when he died, his sons, Lathas and Tyras, split the city in half. Other things that happened in the overall city of Ardougne was when the plague struck West Ardougne. It is said to have come from when King Tyras last visited his city, before he left again to go back to explore the elf lands of Tirannwn. Timeline * Hazeel conquers the lands of Kandarin. * Hazeel battles Sir Ceril Carnillean's ancestor. Hazeel then dies and is separated by a wall with a door. * King Ulthas leaves Ardougne to his sons, Lathas and Tyras. The two brothers split the city in half. * King Tyras leaves West Ardougne. * The ancestor builds his mansion on top of Hazeel's grave. * King Tyras comes back only to leave again shortly, leaving the plague on West Ardougne. He goes to explore the lands to the west. * King Lathas hires the mourners to control the plague in West Ardougne. Transportation * Ardougne Teleport - requires level 51 Magic and completion of the Plague City quest. * There is also a Spirit tree south-west of the city below the south wall of West Ardougne. * A Charter ship to and from Brimhaven. * Teleportation - the player may teleport to the farming patch east of the Fishing Guild. * Take a boat in Port Sarim to Port Khazard. Then, you can walk. *A Teleport Lever - near the gates to West Ardougne, there is a small house. It teleports the player to the Deserted Keep in deep Wilderness (or vice versa). Points of interest Ardougne Zoo The Ardougne Zoo is the only zoo in RuneScape. The Zoo is surrounded by an outer fence and contains several fenced-in exhibits housing animals such as monkeys, penguins, bears, and ogres. Several zoo keepers are in charge of the zoo. Players can talk to the zoo keeper named Charlie to begin the Eagle's Peak quest and talk to the ex-zookeeper named Larry to begin the Cold War quest. The paths between the zoo's exhibits merge to form a road leading out of the south entrance of East Ardougne. Ardougne Castle This is the castle where King Lathas lives. It is inhabited by many paladins. A few quests can be started here and there are a few chests to loot. It is located in the west of the East Ardougne, over the River Dougne. East Ardougne Church The four-storey East Ardougne Saradominist church is located in the centre of the region. Of course, there is an altar where players may charge their Prayer points. There is also a priest and Doctor Orbon who is involved with the Sheep Herder quest. Out the front is a mini graveyard and Councillor Halgrive who starts the Sheep Herder quest. Flying Horse Inn The Flying Horse Inn is the only bar in the city of Ardougne. It is located in the north-west of the city. They only sell beer and the Heart Stopper during the Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl miniquest. The three NPCs here are the bartender, the hooded, secretive Lucien and Two-pints. It is involved with some quests. Two-pints can be spoken to, to begin the Ardougne Diary. Handelmort Mansion The home of Lord Handelmort. This is where the totem is in the quest, Tribal Totem. The front door is always locked, but players teleport inside during the quest. Horacio the gardener, has a small role in the Tribal Totem quest and in an elite clue. Wizard Cromperty's house North-east of the marketplace is Wizard Cromperty's house. He can teleport the player to the Rune essence mine. He also takes part in helping players get inside Handelmort's Mansion in the quest, Tribal Totem. There are a respawning hammer and chisel on a table in his house. Servants' Guild The Ardougne Domestic Service Agency is based here. The Servants' Guild is the building located in the north-east corner of East Ardougne. They will let players hire a servant for their player-owned house here for a fee. Estate Agent The building housing the Ardougne estate agent is west of the southern bank. Ardougne Sewers East Ardougne has an extensive sewer system, the Ardougne Sewers, beneath the city. Parts of the sewer system feature in some quests. There are some monsters, coal rocks and iron rocks, the Ardougne Rat Pits, and the headquarters of the Hazeel Cult down there. Bank Near the main north entrance of Ardougne and near the docks of Ardougne is a bank. Here, items can be stored to keep them safe when you die, and for being able to carry more. Thieving Many players choose to train the Thieving skill in Ardougne, some all the way to level 99. In addition to the many stalls, Ardougne is home to several chests, and NPCs that may be pickpocketed. There are a total of five chests in Ardougne: a 10gp chest, a 50gp chest, a nature rune with 1gp chest, and 2 paladin chests. The 10gp, 50gp and nature rune chests are in the building south of the road coming from the east entrance to the market-place. The 50gp, and nature rune chests are in the southernmost room upstairs, and the 10gp chest is in the room to the north upstairs. The paladin chests are in the locked north and south wings of Ardougne Castle. In the market place, there are a total of eight guards, two Knights of Ardougne, and two Heroes. There are two bakery stalls, two silk stalls, one fur stall, one silver stall, one spice stall, and one gem stall. Pet insurance services Near the entrance of the Ardougne Zoo is a pet insurance service run by Probita. She will insure a player's pet for 500,000 coins, and it'll cost 1,000,000 coins to reclaim it if a player loses their pet. Agility Players with level 90 Agility can use the rooftop course, by climbing the wooden beams near the house closest to the gem stall. The course finishes next to a crate directly south of the gem stall. It is currently the highest level course in the game. Stores There are many stores and stalls in East Ardougne nearly as extensive as Varrock. East Ardougne General Store Aemad's Adventuring Supplies, also known as the East Ardougne General Store, is located just north of the Ardougne Zoo. It is operated by Aemad. This store is unique because it doesn't sell some of the items general stores stock. Items include vials of water, bronze pickaxes, iron axes, cooked meat, tinderboxes, balls of wool, bronze arrows, rope, papyrus and knives. Regularly sold items to the shop include shortbows, longbows, arrows and flax. It is not usually a popular general store for selling items. Zenesha's Platebody Shop Zenesha's Plate Mail Body Shop is the building south-west of the marketplace. It is operated by Zenesha. She sells plate bodies from bronze to mithril. It is located at the Ardougne Marketplace in the south-west corner. Ardougne Marketplace Ardougne Marketplace is probably the most popular and the biggest stall marketplace in Gielinor. The Ardougne Teleport spell teleports the caster into the centre of the Ardougne Marketplace. With East Ardougne being very wealthy, the marketplace is very popular with thieves, with it often being called the hub or Guild of Thieving. It contains eight market stalls (six with availability to buy from) listed with information below. The owners of the stalls will not buy back their own products for 30–60 minutes from the player if he or she was stealing from their stall. Ardougne Gem Stall This is a gem stall in the south-east area of the marketplace. The owner sells the four main gems (sapphires, emeralds, rubies and diamonds). There is no main stock so the default stock is zero. A Thieving level of 75 is required to steal from the gem stall and only uncut gems may be stolen. Ardougne Bakery Stalls There are two bakery stalls in the marketplace: one to the east and one to the west. They both sell the same items but are owned by different owners. They sell bread, cakes, chocolate slices and chocolate bars. A Thieving level of 5 is required to steal from a bakery stall. Players cannot steal chocolate bars from either stall. Ardougne Silver Stall To the north-west of the marketplace is a silver stall. It sells unstrung symbols, silver ore and silver bars. The trader, Erin, is also a part of the Making History quest. A Thieving level of 50 is required to steal from the silver stall. Only silver ore may be stolen and only unstrung symbols have infinite stock. Ardougne Silk Stalls There are two silk stalls in the marketplace. Although you cannot buy silk from either of them, you can only steal it. It is recommended to sell silk here, as the silk merchant can offer a maximum of 60 coins for one piece of silk. However, players may not sell them in notes. A player can get a maximum of 1,680 coins each load, though they must leave Ardougne after they steal or else he will call the player a "thief" and call the Knights of Ardougne and the market guards to attack. A Thieving level of 20 is required to steal silk. Ardougne Spice Stall To the south-west below the silk stall is the Ardougne Spice Stall. It sells spices, knives and garlic. A Thieving level of 65 is required to steal from the spice stall. A player may only steal spice. Ardougne Fur Stall The fur stall is located in the south-eastern part of the market, below the gem stall. The stall sells bear fur and grey wolf fur. They also sell polar kebbit fur, common kebbit fur, feldip weasel fur, desert devil fur, tatty larupia fur, larupia fur, tatty graahk fur, graahk fur, tatty kyatt fur and kyatt fur but the default stock of these is zero. To steal from the fur stall, players need a Thieving level of 35. Players may only steal grey wolf fur from the fur stall. Most find it easier to steal from the fur stall if the fur seller is allowed to walk in the building behind the stall, and the door is closed behind him. Surroundings Farm A farm can be found north of Ardougne, and it is home to one of RuneScape's five allotment patches. A potato field and a wheat field can also be found here. Richard's farming store can be found just north of the wheat field, as can a sheep field. A cow field with a dairy cow can also be found east of the wheat field. Tower of Life The Tower of Life is a tower still in construction. It is located outside the city walls to the south-east and is the main setting for the Tower of Life quest. Once the quest has been completed, a dungeon becomes available where players may perform Creature Creation. The Tower of Life is the home to the Homunculus. Necromancer Tower This tower is not far from the Tower of Life, which are both south of Ardougne. Invrigar the Necromancer and his assistants live here. Legends' Guild The Legends' Guild is located north-east of Ardougne, which is accessible after Legends' Quest. Merchants inside sell various items, including the cape of legends. It is also the place to start Legends' Quest. Clock Tower The Clock Tower is south of Ardougne. There are four floors, the fourth one being the basement. During the Clock Tower quest, you have to find four cogs in different colour. Ranging Guild The Ranging Guild can only be accessed by players with 40 Ranged. Monastery The Monastery belongs to a group of monks and is located south of Ardougne Zoo. The quest Monk's Friend can be started there. Inhabitants Non-player characters * King Lathas * Elena * Alrena * Edmond * Omart * Jerico * Sir Ceril Carnillean * Butler Jones * Charlie * Horacio * Wizard Cromperty * Councillor Halgrive * Doctor Orbon * Lucien * Chief servant * Rick * Butler * Demon butler * Cook * Maid * Brother Omad * Brother Kojo * Hazeel * Alomone * Clivet * Ivrigar the Necromancer * Jorral * Larry * Effigy * Homunclus * Bonafido and the other builders * Transmute the Alchemist and Currency the Alchemist Monsters * Rats (level 1) * Men and Women (level 2) * Guards (level 20) * Warrior women (level 24) * Guard Dogs (level 44) * Knights of Ardougne (level 46) * Paladins (level 62) * Heroes (level 69) Quests The following are started in or near East Ardougne: * Plague City * Biohazard * Cold War * Tower of Life * Underground Pass * Hazeel Cult * Making History * Sheep Herder * Clock Tower * Monk's Friend * Eagle's Peak * Temple of Ikov The following are involved with East Ardougne: * Regicide * Eadgar's Ruse * Mourning's Ends Part I * Mourning's End Part II * Tribal Totem * One Small Favour Music Music tracks unlocked: * Baroque * The Tower * Knightly * Ballad of Enchantment * The Cellar Dwellers * Upcoming * Magic, Magic, Magic * Work, Work, Work * Mutant Medley * Trinity Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Plague City Category:Biohazard